


i've been with you such a long time (you're my sunshine)

by citadelofswords



Series: the whole damned world seemed upside down [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, six thousand years! in love! i die!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords
Summary: There’s still holy water on Crowley's floor. Somehow, that was what did it.(or, the night after the end of the world.)





	i've been with you such a long time (you're my sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally only publishing this here because it's easier than giving my friends a google drive link, it's not been edited, i just couldn't stop thinking about the holy water that was probably still on the floor of crowley's flat and this happened
> 
> title from you're my best friend by queen, OBVIOUSLY

There’s still holy water on Crowley's floor. Somehow, that was what did it.

He'd left the angel at the bus stop with a strained promise to see each other the next day and he'd gone up to his (huge, empty) flat and there was still holy water on the floor where Ligur had burned.

He doesn’t even have to go near it. There are other ways to his bedroom. But there it was. A reminder that he'd killed another demon. That’s a punishable offense, down Below, and he knows it. When he'd been planning to flee to Alpha Centauri it hadn't mattered, when Aziraphale was dead it hadn't mattered, when the world was ending and Adam's father was crawling up through the ground it hadn't mattered but now... now...

The world hadn't ended. He’s still here, and Aziraphale is still here. There’re going to be many more days than this one to enjoy, many more ducks to terrorize and restaurants to try and Heavenly wiles to thwart.

All  _ that _ will be over because of this one puddle of holy water on the floor.

Crowley backs out of his flat and down the stairs, wishing very strongly (though not miraculously) to be anywhere else but  _ here _ , and then he runs straight into someone else.

"Sor-," he begins, reflexively, and then he turns and Aziraphale is there.

"Oh!" Aziraphale freezes. "I—,"

They stare at each other for a long moment.

"Is it too late," Aziraphale says timidly, and Crowley replies, "Not here."

 

* * *

 

There is a room open at a hotel on the other side of London.

"My dear boy," Aziraphale murmurs. "Don't do any more demonic miracles, or they'll find you."

"That wasn't me," Crowley says. "I thought that was you."

"No," Aziraphale says. "I... don't want to attract attention to myself either."

"And being seen with me isn't attention?" Crowley asks, one eyebrow up. Aziraphale actually pinks a little bit and looks away, and Crowley almost feels bad.

They don’t speak again until they reach the room, a tiny thing with only one bed and an ensuite kitchen. Crowley immediately perches on a stool and settles in for some brooding. Aziraphale immediately goes for the wine bar.

Crowley watches him putter about looking for a glass, giving up, and drinking a cooler straight down, and thinks about watching the bookshop burn, seeing the specter of Aziraphale in the bar, the notion that maybe he'd never see the angel again, and he hunkers down for some more brooding.

"Do you want any?" Aziraphale asks, three coolers in, and Crowley wordlessly holds out a hand. There’s a cooler there and he drinks it.

"Angel," Crowley says, low. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't suppose Alpha Centauri is still an option," Aziraphale says, hopeful.

"That was when the world was ending." Crowley replies, morose.

"Oh."

"Wait, do you — do you want to go to Alpha Centauri?"

Aziraphale has just enough decency to look ashamed. "Well, it's not likely my lot will let me continue as I have, not now they know about my 'boyfriend in the dark glasses'."

"Boyfriend, really?" Crowley says, eyebrow raised. "I always fancied myself more of a partner."

"Point, Crowley."

"So we're in the same boat, then."

"I'd say so."

Crowley stares at his empty wine cooler. "Well," he says, somewhat miserable. "I suppose we only bought ourselves another day."

"You could just go sleep through it," Aziraphale points out.

"And leave you to face your last day on Earth alone? After all the work we've done?" Crowley snaps.

"My dear—," Aziraphale murmurs.

"Out of the question, Aziraphale," Crowley says.

They sit in a silence that isn't altogether uncomfortable for a long moment.

"What about your— er. Security."

"The— oh." Crowley closes his eyes. "Puddled on my floor."

"What?"

"I killed Ligur. With it. Demons don't do that." Crowley shakes his head. "Likely that's what they'll do to me, when they find me. If they can get their hands on the stuff, and if I know Them they'll have a contact in your lot who can get them the stuff— why are you looking at me like that."

Aziraphale looks like a lightbulb has gone off over his head. Which is to say he’s practically glowing. "I do believe my fate will be hellfire," he says quietly.

Crowley winces. "Bad luck."

"Agnes' prophecy, Crowley." There was mischief in Aziraphale's eyes, a look similar to when he prepares to say something clever. (And when he's about to "pull" a coin from Crowley's ear; it's just as endearing then.) "’Choose your faces wisely, for soon enough you will be playing with fire’."

It takes a moment, and then Crowley sits up, the vague edge of tipsiness forgotten. "You don't mean—,"

"Oh, but I do."

"What if we're wrong about our punishments?"

Aziraphale shrugs. "Then we'd been dead anyway, wouldn't we? But you're certain it'll be holy water. And I know mine will be hellfire. I'll not risk you to a fate that I know I can survive."

"But if—," Crowley takes an unnecessary breath. "Angel, if I'm wrong and I never see you again."

"You will, my dear." Aziraphale, the bastard, pats Crowley's cheeks a couple times.

"You really don't sssssssee, do you?" Crowley hisses, and Aziraphale blinks. "How can someone as— bloody clever as you are, and you  _ are _ , how can you be so stupid?"

Aziraphale stands against the counter for a moment, and then his hand cups Crowley's cheek more deliberately.

"An Earth without you," Aziraphale says, deliberately, "is an Earth I'd not like to see."

There is only the sound of two beings who do not need to breathe breathing deeply. "Aziraphale, I—," Crowley says, and the next word gets caught on his tongue. "Bugger this," he says finally. "You know." He waves a hand. "All that. Ineffability. And that."

"I do know," Aziraphale says, and Crowley sees him lean in and turns his head so their lips bump together awkwardly. "You old serpent," Aziraphale says fondly, and kisses him properly.

 

* * *

 

They set the plan over a cup of tea and a short cuddle in the bed. Crowley isn't much of a cuddler, but he cannot deny that Aziraphale is warm in ways that Hell is not.

It's not until Aziraphale is set to leave, preparing himself for a day of wearing Crowley's face, that Crowley's tongue untangles itself enough to ask, "How long?"

Aziraphale blinks at him and then his face relaxes into a soft smile. "Since you asked me to get you security in 1862," he replies. "At least, that's when I knew I loved you."

Crowley raises an eyebrow at him. "There's an and here?"

"I've known you loved me since you rescued my books in 1941." Aziraphale says, matter of fact. "That was when I realized that maybe this wasn't so preposterous after all. But— you still move too fast for me."

"You call six thousand years of mostly intentional courting  _ too fast _ ?" Crowley asks, incredulous.

Aziraphale nods, once, and Crowley has to kiss him again. When he pulls away Aziraphale is wearing his face and, look, according to the Internet this is meant to be hot but it's just really weird.

"Remember the slouch, angel," Crowley says, and Aziraphale gives him a jaunty finger gun. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He doesn't say what he wants to— about if this doesn't work that he wants Aziraphale to hear the words from Crowley's own mouth before the end. Because he'll get a chance to say it himself tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hey come talk to me on [tumblr](http://citadelofswords.tumblr.com/) and make me write stuff that's better than this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] i've been with you such a long time (you're my sunshine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800454) by [nantook (Yuugisgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugisgirl/pseuds/nantook)




End file.
